This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fuel delivery systems, such as combustion engines, can experience fuel pressure variations or pulsations for a variety of reasons. For example, fuel pulsations can be caused by fuel pumps or fuel injectors of the fuel system. Such pulsations can cause an improper quantity of fuel to be delivered to the injectors, which can disrupt the air/fuel ratio. It is thus desirable to maintain the fuel pressure at a constant level and dampen pressure pulsations, which will permit a more accurate quantity of fuel to be delivered to the injectors, and increase gas mileage.